


Falling

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas, Angst, FUCK YOU TOO AUTOCORRECT I CAN SAY SHOT IF I WANT TO, Fluff, M/M, Omega Alexander, SHIT I MEANT SHIT, alex doesn’t know love, im not deleting or editing any tags so this spelling is gonna be shot, then everything goes to shot, thomas shows him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander was falling till he met Thomas.But now he’s falling again.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macytayyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macytayyy/gifts).



> This is tragic....lmao no it’s not

Alexander was used to falling.

He was used to getting cut off and cut out.

But he was not used to Thomas loving him.

It was new.

It was different.

It was exhilarating.

And truthfully, he didn’t really know what to do with it.

But now he was falling again.

Spiraling down towards the bottom.

“Isn’t skydiving fun?” Thomas yells over the wind.

“No! I don’t know what sort of fucked up demon possessed me into saying yes!” Alexander yells back.

Thomas just laughs. “Some people do this on a daily basis.”

“Yeah, well I deal with Charles Lee on a daily basis, they can’t hold a candle to me,” the omega retorts.

“Well, if they held a candle, their parachute would burn,” the alpha muses.

Alexander glares at him. “Not the point.”

Thomas gives him a flying kiss.

Alexander huffs but accepts it.

Well, they’re hard to not accept.

He decides it’s ok to fall sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
